


Can I Join You?

by Wiccan_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_Kitten/pseuds/Wiccan_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to join Sirus and Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Join You?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these people. Unfortunately.

I wake up and open my eyes.  
All around me it’s dark.   
I reach over.  
The bed is cold.  
I start to panic.  
Thoughts are running through my head.  
I hear a toilet flush.  
Then I start to calm.  
I hear footsteps.  
So I roll on my side.  
I close my eyes.  
The curtains rustle.  
I feel a cold breeze.  
The bed sags.  
I am surrounded by warmth.  
Arms wrap around me.  
I feel a heartbeat.  
A breath on my neck.  
I shiver as a pair of lips touch my shoulder.  
They whisper...  
"I love you Moony"  
I roll over and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Love you to Pads"  
Then we kiss, which leads to one thing...and then another..."sigh"...when the curtains are suddenly ripped open...  
"What the bloody hell do you think you two are doing!?"  
"Well Prongs what does it look like?"  
Sirius asked as he pulled the blanket around me.  
"Oh...um...sorry..."  
Prongs started to walk away...when he turned around and asked  
"Can I join you?” :D :D  
I don't think that anyone in the school slept that night or any other night we umm went through that. Why do I think that you ask, well because at breakfast, well every breakfast, they all said that they thought our dorm was haunted, well now that was until PETER, sneaky little git, got up and told everyone in out dorm. So now before we "have any fun" we put up mouse traps around the entire dorm room and a couple of well-placed silencing charms...okay well maybe sometimes we... um... forget but hey where is the harm in that?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
>  )0( Kitten)0(


End file.
